Breaking the rules
by Narcotic.Love
Summary: And in that moment, I knew it; that was breaking the rules. One-shot: TJ/Spinelli.


An One-Shot of my favourite couple. Hope you like it.

**Breaking the rules**

Yeah, If there was something that I loved more than her, it was definitely breaking the rules with her. And I know she is agree, because that's what she always says when somebody asks her about our relationship. She says breaking the rules with me is the only thing she likes more than me. Always. She has never answered something diferent.

When somebody has a plan, she says "TJ, time to break the rules togheter" And high fives with me. We've done this since we first met. I think together, we're dynamite.

And maybe that's why I love her.

She's the most beautiful girl I've ever met, and I should admit in these sixteen years of life I've met a lot. Don't get me wrong, I'm not the typical guy who pretends to be a gentlemen to obtain girls. That's not me. I don't mind the other girls, in fact, she is the only crush I've had, and, honestly, the love of my life.

I remember that day…

It was an autumn afternoon.

I was waiting for her in the park, she said she had something important to say. I was very curious.

And there she was. She was wearing a short jean skirt, a simple black t-shirt, Converse slippers, a jacket… Her hair down, dancing with the wind, her eyes, full of life. She wasn't like the other girls, she was diferent. Some people say she's a tomboy, but I say she's special. Because maybe she's not too feminine, but it's OK for me. I love her way… How could someone think she's ugly? That seemed impossible to me.

When she noticed me, she started to run to me. I felt my heart gettin' crazy. She was gonna kill me, and she didn't have no idea about it.

She yelled- Hi, TJ!- And smiled. My heart was beating faster and faster. I smiled at her.

-Hi, Spin- I said. – You look very happy today.- And I didn't lie, she really looked happy.

-That's because I'm happy.- She answered.

-And could you tell your best friend the reason of your happiness?-

-I'm in love, and I'm gonna tell him my feelings today- She simply said. _"WHAT?!"_

I thought I was gonna die, but first I wanted to know who has stolen the heart of my precious Spinelli (Ugh, I sounded just like Mickey!). I just hoped him not to be an idiot, but I knew that any guy would be an idiot to me.

-And who is him?- I asked. I was gettin' so mad, and she noticed it in my voice.

-Are you alright?- She asked me. She looked worried.

-Of course I'm, but now tell me, who is he? – _"Tell me!"_

-Well, you know him- She blushed, looking even prettier . My heart jumped. "_Stay calm_" I said to myself, before I talked again.

-Is he cool?- _What a stupid question!_ I was the king of the idiots.

-Believe me, he's so cool.- She smiled again.

-It's he Vince?- I asked. _"Please don't say yes!"_

-Oh, no! Totally wrong, Sherlock- She said, and then she laughed. _"That's good"_, I thought, before making another question.

-What do you like of him?- I knew I couldn't be more jealous, but I really wanted to know who he was, and _why_ he.

-I just love him… I always did.- She seemed a bit embarassed, but she wasn't joking.

-But, there must be something that make you feel that way. His eyes, maybe? - "_Eyes? You idiot!"_

-His personality, I think. He always know what to do. And…- "_I always know what to do too!" _That was pathetic. I was jealous of a stranger.

-And?-

-And… I think that If there's something that I like more than him, it's definitely breaking the rules with him.- She smiled and stared at me.- Oh, she must be kidding!

-Are, are you talking about…-I was sweating, really nervious, but I had to ask.- me?- It was done, I asked her. The worst part was finished. But now she had to answer…

-Guess you won- She said. She put that beatiful smile on her face again, and I was dumb. – I love you, TJ Detweiler.-

-What? Are you... in love with...me?- I said after a few seconds in silence. I couldn't believe it. She was in love with me! I felt I was the luckiest person on earth.

-Silly TJ!- She said, laughing again- Of course I'm.-

My head was a mess in that moment, but I took couraje;I put my hand on her waist, and I kissed her. It was magical. The best day of my life.

-You know what? I love you too- I told her after the kiss.

-Are you ready to break the rules?- She asked me with a smile on her face.

-I was born ready!- I answered, smiling too.

-So let's do it!- She said. She jumped to my arms and started kissing me with passion. And in that moment, I knew it; _that was breaking the rules._

_

* * *

_

**Please review! I need to know what you guys think, it's the first fic I write in English.**

**See you soon :)**


End file.
